blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Risen Dead
Risen Dead are undead monsters in Act I in Diablo III. They are corpses risen by the Fallen Star near New Tristram. Similar Undead can be found in other Acts. Lore The Risen Dead are the reanimated remains of the unjustly slain, and due to King Leoric's downfall, their numbers are legion. Though most Risen were long buried in cemeteries, unmarked (mass) graves or tombs, the power unleashed by the Fallen Star woke them from their eternal slumber. Consumed by a thirst for vengeance against the living, they now seek to destroy those they once held dear. They have the ability to infect other humans. The only way to ensure Risen Dead stay dead is to physically destroy them: burn to ashes, disintegrate or tear to pieces (even snapping them in half does not help). In all other cases, they will rise again.Diablo III, Act I Some mortals have devised ways to control the Risen Dead. If one puts the shrunken head or heart of a Hellion around their neck, they become more easy to control.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary In-game The Risen Dead are literally the first monsters a new player encounters in Diablo III. Risen can often be seen feasting on the bodies of fallen travelers or townsfolk and usually move about in small groups. Risen can also be spawned by Wretched Mothers. Though individual Risen are weak and easily dispatched, large numbers can potentially overwhelm even seasoned adventurers. Risen lack special abilities or spells; they have a relatively weak melee attack, move and attack with below the average speed, and do not have any resistances. Their main role is to distract the player to allow more powerful monsters to engage uncontested. Hungry Corpse is a more powerful version of a Rised Dead, but also less numerous. Tips and Additional Information Risen are the typical cannon-fodder monsters and usually don't prove much of a challenge. They move slowly and can easily be outrun. Should large packs of these monsters prove too much to defeat; try and scatter their ranks with area of affect spells or run back a little to spread them out more. Be advised; in some area's, Risen can claw forth from the ground or burst from tombs. Be mindful of your surroundings to avoid nasty surprises. In the Halls of Agony, a more powerful variant of Risen Dead is encountered: Inferno Zombies, typically hiding in furnaces. They are much tougher and deal more damage, and their attacks inflict minor Fire damage on hit. Dark Cultists can sometimes be seen setting up Iron Maidens which continuously spawn Risen Dead (much like Sarcophagus did with Mummies in Diablo II). In Desolate Sands, Dust Zombies can be found, also more resilient than their normal counterpart. In , Briarthorn Cemetery (and its surroundings) swarms with soulless husks. Eternal Woods are filled with Frozen Corpses and their variants. Corpse Raisers can summon a skeleton variant of Risen Dead named Risen Bones. Unique Risen Dead: *Aaron Bright (Cathedral Garden) *Arthur (Cozy Bookstore) *Captain Clegg (Royal Crypts) *Captain Daltyn (Hidden Cellar) *Ebenezer Samuel (Old Tristram Road) *Farnham (Damp Cellar) *Friedrich Bartholomew (Briarthorn Cemetery, Penny for your Troubles Event) *Garrach the Afflicted (Halls of Agony) *Gout Foot Johnson (Briarthorn Cemetery) *Larson the Strange (Old Tristram Road) *Latimorr Edgars (Mass Grave) *Little Jebby Rathe (The Family of Rathe event) *Lord Mathieu (Old Tristram Road) *Marko (Mass Grave) *Morris Jacobs (Musty Cellar) *Ravi Lilywhite (Weeping Hollow) *Yellow Ledbiter (Briarthorn Cemetery) Development Risen were originally referred to as "Zombies." References Category:Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Zombie